Transmetropolitan: Rivals
by shanejayell
Summary: Channon and Yelena must begin to settle in with each other... warnings for language, sex, and femslash.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Transmetropolitan, they all belong to Warren Ellis and Darick Robertson, along with DC comics. No infringement is intended and this story is written with all due respect. Note that this story contains adult content, much like the comic itself, and is not intended for younger readers.

Transmetropolitan: Rivals

"All right," Yelena Rossini said as the dark brown haired woman stalked out of the bedroom, her usual long black coat swirling around the matching pants, "it looks like we need to go out on another drug run."

"Already?" Channon Yarrow looked up from where she was sitting on the couch dressed in a simple t-shirt and pants. A reporter who had gone undercover as a stripper she ran into Spider Jeruselem just after he returned to the city, getting caught up in the Transient riots in Angel's Eight. Once the dust settled she became Spider's first assistant, until she a story she covered hit too close to home and she left.

Channon was there petting Spider Jeruselem's mutant cat, the blonde haired woman having drugged the animal into submission as a precaution before even laying a hand on it. Unlike Spider, she wasn't stupid. All around them various feedsites blazed out the news, information scrolling out on floating screens as their eyes flickered about, absorbing what they wanted and disregarding the rest.

"Yeah, he needs exotic brain enhancers, jumpstart and all the rest of it," Yelena stomped through the room ignoring the pile of apparently unsatisfactory drugs on Spider's table, "if he is to write his damn column."

"On the Smiler's road to victory?" Channon got up, towering over Yelena with a exotic, almost animal grace.

"It's not guaranteed," Yelena said with a snarl in her voice, "he's just got the opposition party nomination, is all."

Channon nodded as they walked across the spare livingroom, "True. And Callahan is marginally better than Heller."

"You were creeped out by Spider's story on him too?" Yelena asked in a slightly softer tone of voice as they went to the door, locking Spider inside with the Cat before taking the lift down into the city.

Channon scanned their surroundings thoughtfully, the taller woman maintaining her usual vigilance since she had returned to be Spider and Yelena's bodyguard. "Heller strikes me as the sort of man who, if he got into office, would bomb the City off the map to save it," she noted as they reached street level.

"Can't say I'd blame him, some days," Yelena noted wryly as the usual mob of unoccupied news hounds descended on them as they tried to find a story.

"Miss Rossini, has Spider decided to endorse a candidate for president?" a SPKY reporter asked, his eyes concealed by goggles as a camera drone hovered around them.

"Spider has not," Yelena said flatly, "now get the fuck out of my way."

"Miss Rossini," another reporter started, intent on asking a similar question.

Channon moved fast, kicking him in a delicate place and sending him crashing to the pavement. Smoothly she stomped on his head once for emphasis as she looked at the rest of the reporters, "She said he hasn't. Now back the fuck off."

"Thanks," Yelena said with clear reluctance as the men and women fled, leaving their injured comrade behind.

"Somehow, I get the feeling you don't like me." Channon noted.

The taller woman seemed unconcerned by that possibility as they headed off, looking for one of the more reputable drug dealers based in the area. Theoretically Spider's Maker could produce whatever drugs he needed but Spider was oddly superstitious about it, feeling the need to buy his drugs rather than make his own. Or at least that was Yelena's theory, as Spider himself never explained.

"I don't know you," Yelena bit out, "how could I dislike you?"

"How indeed?" Channon gave a mysterious smile.

With a muffled curse Yelena pointed and said, "I know that flower seller. Let's get some drugs off of him."

"Him?" Channon noted the seemingly female figure.

"Come on, I have some tension to relieve," Yelena said as they advanced on the poncho wearing figure.

Quickly confirming that it was indeed the secret service man Adolf, Yelena asked for a price on a few of Spider's favorite drugs and soon also confirmed that he was overcharging once again. With a swift kick to the shin Yelena hobbled him before pushing him over, punching him in the head a few times then relieving him of his drugs, Unlike Spider she then dropped the actual street value of the drugs on him before striding away.

"Feeling better?" Channon asked curiously as they walked off.

"Yeah, actually," Yelena said as she tucked the bag of pills away.

"Good, then I'm going to tell you why you dislike me," Channon said mildly as they strode along. Yelena scowled up at her as Channon said, "You're feeling insecure because I've known Spider longer than you."

"I don't even like him!" Yelena yelped.

"So," Channon waved that off as they passed as sexbar, "Doesn't matter. This is all primative brain crap, not rational thought talking."

"Shit, I need a beer," Yelena scowled as they stomped inside, several customers wisely getting the hell out of the way and a few not so wise ones getting kicked. Ordering beers they stepped over several fornicating customers on the floor as they stalked to a corner booth, "That is such bullshit."

Channon calmly booted a woman in the head who grabbed at her leg, "Sorry, you're too ugly for me." Looking at Yelena she sat across from her and said, "How so?"

"I may hate you for other valid reasons," Yelena took a long pull of her beer.

"Like I'm taller and have bigger breasts?" Channon smirked.

"Like that can't be fixed," Yelena snorted, "I don't even know if that's all your original equipment."

Channon snorted as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, her breasts bouncing free. "Of, they're originals," she said casually as she set the shirt aside, "the only thing I ever did to them was get fashion barcodes for a while."

'Obviously had that undone,' Yelena thought, feeling faintly uncomfortable at seeing the rigid nipples on her large breasts. Not that she had any problems with nipples, she saw some every day, but it felt a bit strange seeing Channon's.

Casually Channon took a drink, a bit of condensation dripping down from the bottle onto her pink skin. Setting the bottle down she fixed Yelena with a look as she drawled, "Or is there something else going on?"

Yelena had to look away, "I don't know what you mean..."

"You had sex with Spider," Channon mused.

Yelena cut her off, "I did not...!"

"Either way," Channon continued on, "maybe you're irritable for more... primal reasons." She smiled slightly, "Maybe certain needs weren't met?"

"I'm not...," Yelena looked uncomfortable, "and anyway, I don't like you."

Channon reached out to stroke Yelena's cheek, :"You don't have to like me." Suddenly she cupped her hand around Yelena's neck and drew her forward, mashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. It wasn't tender or loving as Channon thrust her tongue forcefully into Yelena's mouth, but the smaller woman found it sexy as hell.

Without thinking about it Yelena grabbed at Channon's breasts, twisting the nipples forcefully as the kiss deepened. She pulled free from her reluctantly as Yelena gasped, "We can't do this here..."

"This is a sex bar, Yelena," Channon gave her a dangerous look, "not only will they not notice, they won't fucking care." With that she nearly lunged across the table, pushing Yelena back on the cushioned seat as she lay atop her.

Yelena grunted as Channon loomed over her, the taller, stronger woman tearing open her shirt to reveal her own breasts. "Oh that's good," Yelena arched her back as Channon aggressively nibbled on her breasts.

"I like breasts like these," Channon opened her mouth wide and sucked teasingly at her flesh, "you can sometimes get the whole thing in your mouth."

Yelena could barely manage incoherent mewls as Channon teased her expertly, using skills Yelena had never encountered before. 'Am I just sheltered?' she wondered deleriously, 'Or is Channon really this good?'

Reluctantly Channon pulled back as her hands slid down the smooth belly to the top of Yelena's pants. "Now this," she purred as she opened them, "is the real prize."

"Ah!" Yelena gasped as long fingers slid into her wetness, exploring expertly. She squirmed as Channon chuckled, watching her reactions as she used one more or another, swiftly finding what pleased her.

With surprising care Channon brought Yelena to the near peak of orgasm only to cool her off, watching the girl's passion build till she was nearly wild with need. "You want to come?" she purred, stroking delicately even as she restrained the struggling girl's hands with the other.

Yelena writhed, stunned by how turned on by this she was as she cried, "Yes, yes!"

Channon slid down her sweet slick body as she kissed scross her belly to Yelena's dark furred triangle and cooed, "All you had to do was ask."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That was fighting dirty," a much more relaxed Yelena said as they took the elevator up to Spider's apartment.

"It worked, tho," Channon said mildly, her eyes twinkling. A bit more seriously she continued, "Yelena, you don't have anything to be jealous over. If I learned anything from the first time I worked with Spider, it was that I don't want to be like him."

"And you think I do?" Yelena wondered.

"Who knows?" Channon shrugged expressively, "You did fuck him."

"I did not!" Yelena tried to growl as they entered the suite, but her heart wasn't really in it.

"My filthy assistants," Spider declared, the bald man dressed in his usual black shorts to show off his tattoos, his red and green shades gleaming, "there is reportage to be done!"

"As usual," Yelena sighed as she dumped fresh drugs on the table, but she was smiling slightly as she said it.

Spider noted that as he asked, "Did something happen?"

Both Yelena and Channon exchanged a glance, "Nothing."

End

Notes: A basically 'plot, what plot?' fic featuring Transmet characters, set shortly after book three, "Year of the Bastard." Channon's sudden return was accepted by Yelena remarkably easily, and I always felt there must have been SOME scene we didn't see between them. Of course, my strange mind came up with porn...


End file.
